Many merchants are adapting their business models to incorporate electronic on-line shopping web sites. Potential customers may browse to an on-line storefront, scan a catalog of items offered for sale, study details about an item of interest, place an item in an electronic shopping cart, proceed to checkout, commit to a purchase, and select product delivery options all from the on-line storefront. The on-line storefront may be provided as a website that the customer navigates through.